Inspiring Madness
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Ethan goes crazy and Todd gets thrown off a roof. It's a tad darker and kookier than I'd like, but I still think it's good. It's a little crazy though...


**This is a total Ethan and Curtis story. I hope you like it! This derived from my madness from a crazy school schedule and Todd being an ass. Ethan goes mad, and begins planning the death of Todd. Curtis ends up in the middle of this just as he always does. **

Ethan sat up way too late trying to write his article for the New England Medical Journal, but he wanted to make it perfect, and as he finished writing, he felt as if he was beginning slip slowly into madness. Ethan didn't know if it was because his lack of sleep, his caffeine overdose, or both. He finally finished the article at 3:17 am, and as he saved the file, his eyes were bloodshot red, and twitching slightly.

Being Ethan, he let out an evil laugh as he closed his laptop, and immediately became quiet as he heard it click shut. Ethan yawned as he stood up and moved slow, allowing his stiff muscles to stretch as he walked toward the sink to place his coffee mug amongst the other dirty dishes.

He prepared himself for bed and climbed in, just noticing the time before closing his eyes with one final twitch of his right eye. Ethan woke up three hours later looking like a zombie. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were even more bloodshot than they were before, and even Kramer from Seinfeld could not have had a better hairstyle than Ethan that morning.

Ethan had a splitting headache, and it took every bit of his strength to climb out of bed and get a cup of coffee and two Advil. As soon as he popped in the Advil and took a long gulp of the coffee, Ethan felt fine—more than fine actually.

Ethan felt like a mindless drone as he dressed for work, his right eye continuing to twitch as he pulled his clothes on and tied his shoes.

He had a million thoughts running through his mind, and was even talking to himself. Each thought was random, and would have made no sense to anyone else other than himself.

When Ethan arrived at work, Curtis was the first person to greet him, but did so with a shock on his face, and Curtis almost spewed his coffee when he saw the zombie version of Ethan. "Ethan, boy what's gotten into you? Why you look so tired?"

"Article." Ethan said, "I was working on an article." Ethan then began muttering under his breath again. "Perfection…Had to be perfection…nothing more, nothing less…I got it…I really had it…"

"Boy, what you muttering to yourself about over there?" Curtis was Ethan's friend, and he was beginning to get concerned for him, until he felt an unusual twitch in his right eye. "What the-?" Curtis then realized his right eye was beginning to twitch on time every 15 seconds on the dot.

Ethan left Curtis' office and went into the lab and started running blood samples for their case; it was the death of a local construction worker who may have contracted a type of virus that was passed through the blood.

What Ethan didn't realize…

The Day Before:

"Megan, I told you…If you don't break up with that bitch Kate, I will tell the judge you are an unfit mother and I will not allow you ANY custody of Lacey! Now, if you want your daughter, you'll do it!" Todd yelled at Megan as if she was his own punching bag, and began to storm out of her office.

"Wow, Todd! I didn't know you'd perjure yourself for me like that! That's true love!" Megan said with a sarcastic tone as she watched him walk out of her office. He stopped for a moment and turned around, pointing a single index finger at her, but he didn't say a damn thing. Instead, he turned back around and stormed out of the office, bumping into Ethan who was carrying the contaminated blood culture to Megan's office for her to see. "Hey, watch it!" Ethan said, bending down to pick up the petri plate off the ground.

Todd didn't bother to even turn around as he stormed off, and Ethan just rolled his eyes. "Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering…" Ethan muttered under his breath, as he walked into Megan's office.

"Can I help you, Ethan?" Megan asked; a wide smile on her face, and a drop of blood on her leopard print sweater.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you the blood culture we did on the—Megan, did Todd hit you?" Ethan asked, noticing the drop of blood and the thin trickle of dried blood along the side of Megan's face. "Oh, it-it's nothing Ethan. Go on to the lab, I'll be there in a minute."

Obeying his master, Ethan nodded and took a light bow, saying "yes, Master Hunt" under his breath as he left the room. What Ethan didn't realize until washing his hand later was that he had a paper cut, and when Todd knocked into Ethan, Ethan's cut finger fell into the open petri dish where the virus was growing at a rapid rate.

The following day:

Megan was in her office, tending to a busted toe, when Curtis walked in the room, his eye still twitching continuously. "Megan, have you seen Ethan today? I think that boy done gone off his rocker!" Curtis' eye twitched.

Megan cocked her head to the side as she noticed the twitch, but said only, "No, I haven't Curtis. Should I keep my eye out for him?" Curtis only shook his head and walked out of the office muttering something under his breath. He went into Kate's office to ask her something, but she was on the phone, and whomever it was wasn't a happy camper at all. "I told you, do your worst! Take your best shot! We are not going anywhere! That, I can assure you of!" Kate slammed the phone down on the receiver. Her face was red as ever, and her neck was beginning to flush because of her anger.

Curtis' eye continued to twitch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kate asked, noticing Curtis mumble something under his breath and looking off into space.

"Who was that?" Curtis asked, avoiding the question. "Todd…who else?" Kate answered, rolling her eyes and going back to her computer. Curtis' eye twitched.

Sitting down, Curtis felt a strange nerve sensation run through his body. "You know, you really need to just let him go. He can't do nothing to you or Megan. At least not while I'm here anyway." His eye twitched.

Kate raised an eyebrow at the motion, but then lowered it, brushing it off as if it was nothing. "Yeah, I understand Curtis. And I thank you too. He's just an ass, that's all it is." This essentially meant that their conversation on that topic was over, so Curtis quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen Ethan?" He asked. When Kate shook her head no, Curtis left without another word spoken.

That night, Curtis couldn't sleep a wink. He tossed and turned, but the image of him snapping Todd's neck kept creeping up in his mind, and then Ethan throwing Todd off the roof of the building was just too much for him to handle. Curtis sat up for a while and drank a glass of juice before going back to bed at around 3:18 am, and sleeping like a baby.

The next morning, Curtis felt infuriated. He had no clue as to why, but he almost felt as if he had just gotten rabies or something. He felt an uncontrollable rage, which seemed to manifest itself on his way to work, at work, and then at lunch, that was the final straw. Kate walked in the break room and told him that was enough. "Go get some fresh air" she told him, so Curtis went to the roof; it was his normal routine to get some air.

Curtis began to calm down after about 5 or so minutes up on the roof, and then Todd appeared. "You!" Todd shouted, moving toward Curtis at lightning speed. "What the hell did you call and threaten me for? I know it was you! There isn't anybody else here that's dumb enough to try it!"

Then, Todd punched Curtis square in the nose. THAT was the straw that broke the camel's back. Curtis grabbed Todd and put him in a chokehold, saying, "I don't know Todd. You tell me. Am I dumb enough to call and threaten you? I don't think so." Curtis released Todd, who coughed and sputtered for a moment before pointing a mean index finger at Curtis. "If you didn't do it, who did?"

"Me. I did it." Ethan stood four feet away from Todd, across from Curtis, and his eyes were bloodshot red with anger, his fists were balled up so tight that his knuckles were white, and his shirt had been ripped a couple of times.

"What the-What for?" Todd asked, now facing Ethan. "You hurt Megan. How dare you. What kind of man hurts another woman? She'd never EVER do anything so vile to you!"

Curtis' eye twitched. Ethan began circling Todd now, and Todd just looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, come on then. You gonna try something fuzzy hair?"

Curtis grabbed Todd by the back of his shirt. "What did you call him?" Curtis looked almost the same as Ethan, with his eye still twitching; both Ethan and Curtis were as crazed as rabid monkeys.

"You heard him, negro." Todd spit on Curtis. Curtis just smiled, and took Todd over to the ledge, and let him dangle there for a moment.

"Curtis, NO!" Ethan cried out, realizing what Curtis was about to do.

Curtis brought Todd back up on the roof and dropped him on the ground. "Thank you…Thank you…"

Todd whispered, gasping for breath. "Don't thank me just yet." Ethan cold cocked Todd, and Todd let out a loud shout before falling unconscious.

"Curtis, you know what to do" Ethan said, grabbing Todd's arms as Curtis nodded and grabbed his legs. They were counting to three before they were going to throw him off of the roof, when both Dr. Kate Murphy and Megan Hunt ran through the door on the roof, shouting, "NO!"

This startled Ethan and Curtis, who dropped Todd over the ledge by accident, and as soon as they heard a splat, they looked at each other, realizing what they had just done.

All color fell from Curtis' face, and he nearly fainted, but managed to sit on his bottom as grief fell over him.

Both Kate and Megan went over to him to make sure he was ok, and then Curtis looked up at Ethan, who was still as crazed as ever, and was now laughing hysterically in an evil manner.

"Curtis, what the hell were you doing up here with him?" Kate asked, as she looked at Ethan. He was now spreading his arms out and open as if thanking the heavens for something he had done.

Curtis could hardly think of anything to say, and could only coherently make out the words, "inspiring madness."

**This was actually a lot darker than I had originally planned…Oh well. Todd dies, Ethan goes crazy, and all is right with the world! Please R&R!**


End file.
